Trois marches de Cendres
by Stingmon
Summary: La triple apologie du Feu.
1. Bientôt la haine s'effondrera

Trois marches de Cendres

(la triple apologie du feu)

Bonjour à tous ! Il semble que j'aie enfin trouvé le temps et l'énergie d'écrire quelque chose. Les Trois marches de Cendres se composent de trois one-shot relativement courts, qui abordent le feu de manière différente suivant le point de vue adopté : Zhao, Zuko ou Jeong (oui, j'ai recyclé Et bientôt le feu lui-même…ne me lynchez pas). Zuko est malgré tout le personnage central de l'histoire.

La première marche, _« Bientôt la haine s'effondrera » _(Zhao)_, _je l'ai écrite il y a déjà un peu plus d'un an, mais j'ai ensuite oublié que je l'avais terminée et l'ai plus ou moins mise en quarantaine. C'est en la retrouvant que l'idée m'est venue de la relier à _« Et bientôt le feu lui-même »_, via une marche intermédiaire bien sûr…

_

* * *

Bientôt la haine s'effondrera_

C'est le froid qui aura raison de lui, décide Zhao. Davantage que le manque d'oxygène, arraché à ses poumons par la poigne bleuâtre de l'esprit, et bientôt par l'eau glacée miroitant sous ses jambes ; davantage que cette peur étouffante devant la créature surnaturelle, illuminée comme dans un cauchemar absurde par la lune qu'il n'a pas été capable de vaincre.

Le froid, l'échec, la mort solitaire dans un pays hostile. Il semble y avoir une sorte de logique, inexorable, dans l'irréalité même de sa situation. C'est peut-être ce sentiment de fatalité qui le paralyse, aspire toutes les protestations qu'il aurait pu proférer, le réduit au silence plus efficacement que la main glacée du monstre écrasant sa poitrine. Logique, oui. Broyé par l'esprit qu'il a été incapable de détruire. Cependant ses yeux, plutôt que de demeurer immobiles et dignes pour défier le destin, fouillent la ville nocturne. A la recherche d'une couleur plus familière que le blanc de la neige, ou le bleu désincarné de la mort qui l'entraîne. Autre chose que le givre cristallisé jusque dans la moelle de ses os.

Et son regard tombe sur la silhouette d'un très jeune homme, écorché et à bout de forces sur un énorme pont de glace, dont les yeux dorés le fixent avec consternation.

Zuko le prince banni. Le faire-valoir, l'ennemi, le rival, la cible.

L'échec perpétuel.

Peut-être est-ce également une machination du destin, la présence de cet être qui s'est fait nommer « _l'Esprit_ _bleu_ », l'être que Zhao s'est par trois fois efforcé de détruire, toujours en vain, debout sur le lieu de sa mort pour servir de témoin à sa chute.

Il ne porte pas le masque au rictus sinistre, pourtant. Sur son visage parsemé de brûlures et d'entailles, dans ses yeux asymétriques, on ne distingue que l'horreur et l'incompréhension. Surpris par le sort. Jamais à la hauteur, avait l'habitude de songer le général, incapable d'assumer dignement son rôle… Avec ces blessures, et ces habits blancs de mercenaire, il semble dépourvu de nation ou d'étendard. Anonyme. Pathétique. L'enfant se relève à peine. Zhao sait qu'il est épuisé : on sentait ses mains trembler, lors de leur duel, et à chacune de leurs attaques le choc paraissait secouer l'ensemble de son squelette.

Il l'a battu, pourtant. Encore. Dans la lumière fantastique, où toute chose se teint du même bleu translucide, seuls les yeux de son ennemi ont conservé cet éclat doré, intense, tandis qu'il l'observe sans comprendre.

_« Ses yeux sont de l'or le plus pur, le plus intact : c'est le Soleil lui-même qui coule dans ses veines. Il sera un grand Maître. »_

Zhao ne se souvient plus quel est le courtisan inepte qui adressa ces deux phrases à Dame Ursa, désignant le nourrisson vagissant qui devait des années plus tard le défier à un Agni Kai et le vaincre. Lui qui en dix ans de pratique n'avait su apprendre que les bases de la Maîtrise du feu… Une bouffée de haine lui donne une illusion de chaleur. Cependant la main glacée de l'esprit empêche toute expression d'apparaître sur son visage.

Il est incapable de se remémorer une période où il n'aurait pas haï Zuko, fils d'Ozai. Il n'avouera jamais que cette exécration a été antérieure à leur duel, antérieure même à la naissance du jeune prince. Malheureusement les contours du temps se sont dissouts devant l'imminence de la mort. Il ne sait plus au juste ce que « jamais » peut bien signifier.

Son rival s'est élancé dans sa direction ; l'or de son regard scintille dans le noir sans que l'on puisse encore en identifier l'expression. De la vapeur s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres comme si, en dépit de toute sa fatigue, il restait encore du feu entre ses côtes. Alors Zhao se souvient, avoue. Remonte le fil de son histoire, pour la première et la dernière fois.

Il faut remonter très loin, plus de vingt ans en arrière, alors qu'il n'y avait pas de prince Zuko ni de général Zhao, seulement Zhao le novice, le prodige, et pas de Zuko du tout. Il y avait un maître, aussi : un homme sérieux dont les yeux semblent toujours le fixer avec mépris, dont le nom est Jeong Jeong.

Là commence la haine, alimentée par une insoutenable impuissance.

_« Tu n'as aucun contrôle, Zhao ; tu ne fais que détruire. Tu ne seras jamais un véritable Maître. »_

Pendant des mois et des mois, il avait essayé sans relâche cet exercice absurde, toujours en vain, lui qui d'ordinaire ne mettait jamais plus d'une journée à maîtriser un mouvement. Rage acide, bile jaune. N'aurait jamais dû perdre son temps de la sorte, s'évertuer comme un imbécile à maintenir une minuscule flammèche à même le sol sans brûler l'herbe. L'échec perpétuel.

_Tu ne seras jamais un véritable Maître._

C'était de là que venait sa haine, la haine rentrée envers son rival dont le feu léchait l'herbe, les arbres, les tapisseries, des étagères remplies d'ouvrages, et tous ces objets détestables, perpétuellement, demeuraient intacts.

La première fois que Zhao avait assisté au prodige, lors d'une crise de colère du jeune prince dans l'un des jardins royaux, Jeong Jeong n'était plus un maître mais un déserteur, et son exercice_, l'échec perpétuel_, avait été depuis longtemps relégué au rang d'anecdote absurde qu'il méritait. Zuko devait avoir onze ou douze ans.

Il lui aurait brisé la nuque.

Il lui aurait détruit le visage, comme l'a fait le seigneur Ozai il y a près de trois ans aujourd'hui, _la même haine ? Mais c'était impossible…_

Il aurait brûlé ces yeux d'un or trop clair, ces yeux qui ne se sont jamais arrêtés sur l'herbe et les tapisseries intactes, désintéressé, comme si la résolution impossible de cet exercice de cauchemar ne lui avait jamais posé le moindre problème, comme s'il a toujours su ce que Zhao a toujours ignoré.

_Tu ne seras jamais un véritable Maître._

Haine de se demander si Jeong Jeong le maître aurait admiré Zuko le rival. Haine, surtout, de savoir que Zuko ne le détestera jamais comme lui le hait _(l'envie)_ de toutes les fibres de son corps, peu importe combien de fois il l'attaquera par derrière ou le fera traquer comme une bête sauvage.

Cependant le froid commence à ronger son esprit, ses émotions s'émoussent. Bientôt il ne restera que le trou noir de la mer et le bleu translucide du monstre.

Il a toujours haï Zuko, et ne l'a jamais compris. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il ne s'est pas demandé par quel miracle ou maléfice cet enfant s'est débrouillé pour survivre à l'explosion de son navire. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il ne s'étonne qu'à moitié de la main pâle, couverte d'engelures, qu'il tend maintenant vers lui.

Sa voix est faible lorsqu'il lui offre désespéramment son aide. Dans ses yeux cernés de brûlures, dont la couleur limpide a toujours fait contraste avec la folie du général, on ne lit que l'incompréhension et la peur.

Il est très jeune, cet être qu'il s'est efforcé de détruire.

Zhao le hait. Cependant ce fait même paraît lointain, à présent, de plus en plus lointain à mesure que l'eau noire se rapproche et que le froid aspire son souffle.

Alors, plutôt que de demeurer digne et rigide pour faire face au destin comme son rang l'aurait exigé, stupidement en somme, il grave dans son esprit glacé l'image de deux yeux d'or fondu, dépourvus de haine, et l'emporte avec lui au fond des mers.


	2. Bientôt tout parasite tombera en cendres

Trois marches de Cendres

(la triple apologie du feu)

La seconde marche de cette histoire est assez bizarrement la plus récente. L'idée me vient principalement de mes cours d'immunologie en Terminale, où nous avons abordé le cas des schistosomes, charmantes bébêtes responsables de la bilharziose (et qui bien sûr ne se développent jamais en moustiques, mais avec l'univers d'Avatar, on adapte comme on peut). L'un des nombreux cas où je me suis surprise à désirer ardemment être une Maîtresse du feu moi-même…

_

* * *

Bientôt tout parasite tombera en cendres_

Il n'a pas vu un nuage de toute la journée : derrière les arbres l'air tremblote sous un écran de poussière, déformant le paysage aride, insoutenable, fait de roches jaunâtres et d'herbes desséchées.

Les déserts de glace des pôles étaient presque beaux en comparaison.

Sa propre sueur le brûle. Le soleil a martelé sa nuque dès la percée de l'aube ; c'est avec soulagement que Zuko laisse l'ombre de l'oasis et l'air du soir se déverser sur son visage. Ironique, pourrait-on songer. Mais le soleil, ce soleil de chaux qui au bout d'un jour interminable effleure à peine la ligne de l'horizon, ne lui poserait aucun problème s'il avait pu s'agir d'un soleil _normal_.

Une lumière chargée d'un vent vif et salé venu de la mer, réchauffant une terre noire et souple, plus riche qu'aucun oasis perdu dans cet immense désert de roches. Une lumière dorée répercutée sur le vert étincelant de la flore, une chaleur parfumée qui ne se volatilise pas comme un mirage à la tombée du jour… Voilà à quoi ressemble le soleil.

Cette chose lointaine à l'éclat métallique, saturée de poussière, il voudrait pouvoir lui donner un autre nom.

Pas d'ironie là-dedans : c'est la poussière qu'il hait. La poussière sèche et malodorante qui irrite ses yeux et sa gorge, s'infiltre jusque dans le tas de loques qui lui sert de vêtements, ravive la torture de la soif. La poussière qui parvient à lui faire redouter jusque la lumière d'Agni, jusque la source même de sa Maîtrise.

Le prince banni soupire ; il voudrait brûler toute la poussière du monde, mais son visage mordu par la sueur est devenu trop rigide pour le laisser exprimer sa colère. Contraint au calme. Le corps durci de courbatures, il passe la jambe par-dessus la selle de sa monture, laborieusement, et entreprend de desserrer les sangles. Le chevautruche halète et se débat contre les rennes, faisant claquer son bec dans le vide avec reproche. Il sent la présence du lac à leurs pieds. Sa tête massive a disparu dans l'eau avant que Zuko ait pu finir de l'attacher à un arbre.

L'adolescent se laisse tomber à terre, la fatigue lui faisant tout d'abord oublier sa propre soif. Il presse son visage contre ses mains ouvertes, masse ses tempes avec lenteur, et grimace en constatant qu'il empeste presque autant que l'animal à ses côtés.

Il chevauche depuis l'aube.

Cela fait six jours que lui et son oncle se sont séparés. (Parfois, il oublie pourquoi)

La Nation du Feu a mis sa tête à prix depuis déjà trois semaines. _(Et il ne _sait_ toujours_ _pas pourquoi !)_

Fuite perpétuelle, dépourvue de sens. Il a pris cette direction au hasard, ne sachant où se diriger dans ces terres absurdement vastes, et n'a croisé aucun village depuis l'aube. Ses doigts parcourent distraitement l'herbe humide, laissent les gouttes glisser le long de ses tempes et de son cou pour les rafraichir. Il a soif, décidément… De toute la journée, il n'a rien vu d'autre que ces hideux empilements de roches, ces lieux arides où seuls des paysans dégénérés du pays de la Terre pourraient songer à vivre. Une fois de plus, il en vient à se demander quel raisonnement imbécile a bien pu pousser ses ancêtres à sacrifier des milliers de leurs hommes pour coloniser ce maudit tas de poussière.

_Si seulement _lui_ pouvait donner toutes les terres du monde et rentrer enfin chez lui…_

Zuko secoue la tête avec hargne pour rompre le cours de ses réflexions, pour ne pas avoir à se souvenir qu'aucun navire ni aucune mission ne pourront lui rendre son pays natal désormais (_pourquoi ?)_. Il meurt de soif. Le lac devant lui n'est pas exactement l'oasis rêvé, avec le fourmillement de bestioles bourdonnantes autour de son visage, mais il n'a pas bu depuis près de dix heures.

Au moment de plonger ses mains dans la surface sombre du liquide, troublée de légères rides chaque fois qu'un insecte l'effleure, il remarque pour la première fois la forme étrange des petites créatures qui l'entourent. Ce sont des êtres flasques, de minuscules vers blancs et visqueux qui se tortillent grotesquement au bout de leurs ailes vrombissantes. Parasites du pays de la Terre. Les « Moustiques du schiste », s'il se souvient correctement de leur nom. L'eau est remplie de leurs œufs.

Le jeune prince banni boit à longs traits, en s'efforçant de ne pas trop penser aux choses invisibles qui grouillent là-dedans.

Les moustiques du schiste ne vivent pas longtemps à moins de pouvoir se développer dans un organisme humain : ils pénètrent jusque dans ses veines, traversant la peau à l'état larvaire, et enflent en dévorant ses forces. C'est pourquoi ces choses sortent surtout le soir, période la plus susceptible de voir apparaître des hôtes potentiels, assoiffés par une journée de travail. Ou de route…

En tous cas, c'est ce qu'on lui a rapporté. Il ne se souvient pas au juste si la mise en garde est venue de son oncle ou d'un paysan, dans le village de ce matin, qui pour une raison obscure se serait senti invité à lui adresser la parole. Probablement un paysan.

Pour la première fois depuis deux jours, un léger rictus se forme sur ses lèvres.

Zuko achève d'asperger d'eau son visage, puis se débarrasse avec dégoût de ses habits déchirés et malodorants, dont même la couleur ennemie semble vouloir l'insulter. Il s'est nettement amaigri depuis quelques jours ; la poussière a rendu sa peau grisâtre : bientôt peut-être il ressemblera aux silhouettes sombres et décharnées qui peuplent le pays de la Terre. _Hors de question. _La sensation vive de l'eau froide contre ses membres lui donne une illusion de force : le demi-sourire ne quitte pas tout à fait ses lèvres tandis qu'il nettoie avec précaution la cicatrice à son œil puis frotte énergiquement ses bras.

Il sourit, épuisé, comme si en se séparant de ses habits d'un vert terne et de la poussière qui adhère à sa peau comme un masque, il pouvait aussi se débarrasser de l'identité grotesque dont on l'affuble.

Il n'est pas du pays de la Terre. Son village natal n'a pas été détruit par les Maîtres du Feu ; il n'a pas reçu sa cicatrice lors d'un raid, sa maison n'est nulle part dans cet immonde désert de roches desséchées, il n'est pas comme eux et _son nom n'est pas Li !_

Enfin, l'adolescent parvient à respirer plus profondément ; un filet d'air à peine tremblant s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres. Un peu de fumée s'élève de ses narines. Le feu commence à circuler le long de ses artères : sa température corporelle effleure déjà les quarante-cinq degrés, et continue à croître.

Son regard s'est durci.

Que les moustiques du schiste viennent. Que leurs larves traversent sa peau, comme des milliers d'autres ont colonisé son organisme dès l'instant où l'eau a touché ses lèvres ; qu'elles entrent dans ses veines et qu'elles s'efforcent de s'y développer en d'énormes vers flasques pour bloquer la circulation de son sang et l'asphyxier de l'intérieur, qu'elles _essayent_, puisqu'il n'est pas un réfugié de la Terre mais un Maître du Feu, puisque son sang est déjà en train de toutes les réduire en cendres !

_S__oixante degrés. Soixante-quinze._

C'est la température corporelle, disent les penseurs de son pays natal et les responsables de la propagande, qui font des Maîtres du Feu une race supérieure, destinée à la guerre et à la conquête. Leur sang est parfait, purifié par les flammes d'Agni lui-même : même les maladies étrangères des contrées les plus lointaines n'ont pas d'impact sur eux.

Aucun parasite au monde ne peut supporter le contact de l'Elément Supérieur.

Son feu l'élève au-dessus des paysans qu'il croise, disent les voix lointaines d'une vieille propagande, quand bien même on le priverait de son titre, de son navire, de son pays, de son visage et de son propre nom. Son sang à lui seul le rend supérieur, disent-ils, et aujourd'hui plus que jamais Zuko voudrait les croire. Voudrait désespéramment ignorer que ce même sang le rend plus sensible au froid et à la faim que n'importe quel paysan de la Terre, que pour maintenir cette formidable chaleur corporelle le feu dévore toutes les maigres provisions qu'il peine à trouver, aspire ses forces, et commence même à ronger ses muscles faute d'une autre nourriture. Voudrait oublier que le moindre souffle d'air, loin de l'équateur, semble glacé contre sa peau brûlante, que ni les vêtements que ces paysans tissent ni les maisons qu'ils fabriquent ne peuvent tout à fait le protéger du froid…

Ses doigts et ses dents se crispent. De la vapeur commence à monter autour de lui ; les larves du schiste sont toutes mortes à présent, son sang parfait charrie des milliers de cadavres. Des larmes de frustration coulent de son œil intact, sans qu'il le remarque, et il continue à se frictionner avec hargne.

_Quatre-vingt-dix degrés…_

Il veut y croire : il veut se raccrocher à l'idée que son feu le protègera des maladies comme il l'a déjà sauvé du gel, au cœur du pôle Nord. Il veut croire que ses flammes lui permettront de lutter contre tous les parasites qui tenteront de se repaître de ses forces, quelle que soit leur taille, quelles que soient leur puissance et leur haine, qu'il s'agisse d'un ver dans un lac saumâtre ou d'une princesse à la tête des armées du Feu.

Il veut croire que son feu intérieur pourra véritablement purifier son esprit et son corps de ses faiblesses, de ses incertitudes, des mensonges et des multiples traitrises qui menacent de dévorer sa santé mentale. Il veut croire que ce feu, d'une manière ou d'une autre, le libérera un jour de l'exile.

Son feu intérieur est la seule chose qu'un siècle de guerre n'a pas su lui retirer. Aussi veut-il croire que ce même feu englobe tout ce qu'il possède, et possèdera un jour.

_Cent degrés._

Il voudrait aller plus loin, laisser sa colère et le brasier tenace de ses espoirs embraser l'air alentour, l'entourer de fumée jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus voir le monde extérieur, porter le lac entier à ébullition pour détruire à jamais les larves, les seuls parasites qu'il soit en mesure d'atteindre pour l'heure. Mais cette Maîtrise basique a déjà décuplé sa faim. La sensation de creux à l'estomac l'empêche presque de respirer, et dans son sac il ne lui reste plus qu'un morceau de pain sec, dur comme les roches qu'il ne cesse de croiser depuis six jours.

Autour de lui, la vapeur tombe. Il est à nouveau seul au milieu des arbres maigres, dont les silhouettes sont devenues presque hostiles dans la lumière déclinante. Au-delà, la route pierreuse que le jeune homme vient d'emprunter disparaît graduellement dans les ténèbres. Au bord du lac, on distingue encore assez clairement la silhouette du chevautruche assoupi, les plumes gonflées pour se protéger de l'air nocturne. Entre les branches quelques étoiles sont apparues, froides.

Il sort de l'eau en frissonnant, trop blanc parmi les ombres, affamé et à bout de forces. Le soleil vient de disparaître à l'horizon : il sera probablement trop épuisé pour allumer un feu de camp avant de s'endormir. Alors, il faudra attendre dans le vent glacé de ce pays inconnu, jusqu'à ce que le jour pointe et le recouvre à nouveau de poussière. Son oncle lui manque.

Zuko commence à somnoler avant même de s'être complètement rhabillé. Il ne remarque pas que la surface de l'eau est devenue aussi lisse qu'un miroir, derrière lui : les moustiques volant ont tous fui l'oasis, chassés par la chaleur formidable d'un jeune Maître (sachant peut-être, confusément, que tout parasite tombe un jour en cendres), et médusés par la lueur inconnue qui semblait émaner d'entre ses côtes.


	3. Et bientôt le Feu lui même

Trois marches de Cendres

(la triple apologie du feu)

Eeet oui, le revoilà. Ca me paraissait être la conclusion obligatoire de mon petit escalier. Désolée pour ceux qui auraient déjà lu ce one-shot de le leur imposer de nouveau.

_

* * *

Et bientôt le Feu lui-même…_

Jeong Jeong a toujours vécu non loin du monde des esprits : il le sait. Les dieux, les fantômes, les créatures des ténèbres lui parlent continuellement, et parmi elles il peut toujours reconnaître le crépitement sinistre de sa Malédiction. Rougeâtre et tiède, dissimulée dans les entrailles d'un feu de bois minuscule, patiente et sournoise ; elle attend que le vieil homme relâche sa vigilance, et La laisse ressurgir. Dévorer toute créature vivante. Maudit.

Les esprits lui parlent : ils l'appellent, ils le supplient, parfois ils le menacent, mais surtout ils lui enseignent. C'est d'eux qu'il tient sa connaissance de la Malédiction. Les autres Maîtres du feu se sont laissé ronger par leur élément comme une épée par la rouille : ils sont aveugles depuis longtemps déjà. Ils n'ont pas d'esprits pour leur murmurer à l'oreille l'abomination de leur propre nature, l'horreur qu'ils constituent, tous autant qu'ils sont, jour après jour…

Cette nuit (une nuit profonde, sans autre lune que la silhouette sanglante d'une comète qui, de minute en minute, semble s'agrandir), les esprits sont agités : ils bruissent, grondent, tremblent jusque dans ses veines et le long de ses nerfs. Ils savent. Ils le préviennent : quelque chose est en train de s'accomplir. La fin approche.

Et Jeong Jeong hoche la tête, leur répond à voix basse : je sais. Mon temps est arrivé. _Notre _temps est arrivé :

Bientôt le Feu sera détruit.

Lui et ses pairs de l'Organisation du Lotus se dissimulent aux portes de Ba Sing Sei. La ville dégorge de haine : annexée par la Nation du feu. Rongée par les flammes des damnés _(ses propres flammes : lui aussi est damné, lui aussi…) _mais bientôt le Feu lui-même sera réduit en cendres.

Et peut-être sera-t-il enfin libre, lui Jeong Jeong. Peut-être…

Les esprits hurlent contre ses tempes ; il n'a que vaguement conscience du monde extérieur. Suffisamment pour accomplir sa tâche, cependant. Il sait que les alliés de l'Avatar sont arrivés dans leur campement ; il sait que ses jambes sont en mouvement et l'amènent auprès du groupe et de l'animal gigantesque qui leur sert de monture. Il songe qu'il y a probablement, parmi eux, cette jeune fille bénie par les esprits de l'eau, capable de soigner les effroyables blessures que lui-même est condamné à infliger. La Malédiction. Comme il envie cette enfant…

Mais peut-être, très bientôt, lorsque le Feu sera détruit, il n'y aura plus de Malédiction, et il n'aura plus besoin d'envier quiconque, pas même l'enfant bénie, car il n'y aura plus de feu à éteindre et son pouvoir pourrira, et peu à peu les sources se tariront et un jour il n'y aura plus rien plus jamais rien, enfin, plus rien que la poussière et la mort et le silence et les esprits se tairont à jamais.

Peut-être.

Jeong Jeong écoute les esprits, davantage que le monde extérieur : leur voix le guide, dans son monde et dans le leur, lorsque parfois il s'y égare en songe. Les esprits savent ce qui échappe aux mortels, et à travers leurs murmures le vieil homme _sent_, bien avant de pouvoir distinguer les quatre visages dans les ténèbres, l'odeur du damné dissimulé parmi eux.

Odeur de chair brûlée, d'encens et de tempête.

Calmement, sans qu'aucun muscle de son visage ne se contracte, son corps avance vers les voyageurs. Ses compagnons du Lotus l'entourent, vêtus d'armures d'un bleu brillant, métallique comme l'éclat de la lune. Ses battements de cœur n'ont jamais été si réguliers. Ses mains brûlantes se serrent déjà autour du cou inaccessible.

Il peut le voir.

Les esprits hurlent.

_Il le reconnaît._

Il ne saura pas dire, plus tard au cours de cette nuit, d'où lui vient le souvenir de cet être qu'il n'a jamais rencontré jusqu'alors. Un avis de recherche, lui dira-t-on, un visage criminel placé non loin du sien, surplombant la face d'un démon bleu grimaçant. Il n'y croira pas.

Peut-être ne se donnera-t-on pas même la peine de prononcer ces mots « avis de recherche » devant lui, de toute manière, car ils seront tous penchés sur la carcasse fumante et hurleront, et ses propres coéquipiers l'attacheront et l'enfermeront malgré de violents spasmes d'horreurs _(mais je suis damné, l'ignoriez-vous ?), _et le visage même de l'enfant bénie sera baigné de larmes cristallines, tordu par le désespoir et par la haine, et ce sera surtout cette expression, la détresse de l'enfant bénie, que Jeong Jeong ne pourra jamais comprendre.

Non, il n'y croira pas : son souvenir date de bien avant sa désertion. Il le reconnaît. Son apparence est celle d'un jeune homme aux yeux d'or, pareils à l'astre maudit qui les ronge, et il serait parfaitement dissimulé derrière son masque de bonté et de courage, si la partie gauche de son visage n'avait été arrachée pour révéler le monstre.

Il voit le feu. Un jeune homme presque chauve, malgré les cheveux noirs et riches encadrant son visage ; vêtu de l'armure du pays damné, malgré sa tunique sombre ; haineux, malgré son sourire ; la peau déformée et durcie, semblable aux écailles d'un dragon. Debout et fier, le maudit, entouré de flammes et de l'odeur des flammes, et malgré son silence il crie plus fort que toutes les autres voix réunies :

_Je suis le Feu ! _

_Je suis le Soleil, je suis l'âme des dragons ! _

_Je ne suis pas maudit et je n'aurai jamais honte ! _

TU _ES_ MAUDIT !

Fier, le jeune Maître de l'élément damné, fier malgré la hideuse brûlure qui lui nie toute ressemblance à la race humaine, fier alors même que ses yeux s'agrandissent et qu'il se jette en arrière pour échapper à la lance de flammes lacérant sa tunique rouge. Les battements de cœur du vieil homme ne se sont pas accélérés. Trop lent : le monstre n'a eu le temps que d'agiter les bras, dans un réflexe de panique, repoussant l'enfant bénie quelques secondes avant que la Malédiction ne l'atteigne.

Il entend des cris : ceux des esprits, certainement, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse des voix horrifiées de ses camarades tandis qu'il s'avance avec lenteur, lui Jeong Jeong, lui le damné, du feu jaillissant continuellement de ses bras et de ses poings, jusqu'à terre, là où le monstre hurle le corps cambré, incandescent et toujours _fier _et la haine suffocante l'empêche d'entendre ce que les esprits et les mortels s'efforcent de lui dire.

Le hurlement du monstre résonne à ses oreilles, pour toujours semble-t-il ; l'odeur d'encens, de tempête et de chair brûlée a tout envahi. Il ne peut rien sentir ni rien entendre, même lorsqu'Iroh arrive derrière lui et d'un seul geste détruit la moitié de son squelette. Il tombe à terre, mais le feu ne cesse de surgir de ses bras rompus et d'alimenter la torche humaine _(Iroh crie presque plus fort qu'elle, Jeong Jeong ne comprendra jamais pourquoi)_

TU ES MAUDIT !

La phrase lui perfore la cervelle : il se demande quel esprit la prononce, hurlant de rire, déchirant sa gorge et singeant sa propre voix.

Le feu s'est élevé autour du monstre, l'enfant au visage détruit par la Malédiction, et toujours _fier_, même à l'instant de sa mort lorsqu'il semble se dresser vers le ciel noir, flammes et cendres et étincelles d'or pareilles à son regard _fier, _une silhouette immense et rouge arquée dans les ténèbres, comme un dragon aux yeux ardents fixés sur lui, la Malédiction, le Feu lui-même, et le vieil homme demeure à terre sans pouvoir détourner le regard, le corps rompu, pétrifié de froid, de misère, et d'une jalousie dévorante.

_Je suis le Feu ! _dit le dragon, dit l'enfant exilé vêtu d'une armure de la Nation maudite, dit le jeune homme assassiné qui, en seize ans d'existence, a appris sur la Maîtrise du feu davantage que Jeong Jeong n'osera jamais concevoir. _Je suis le Soleil, je suis l'âme des dragons ! Je ne suis pas maudit et je n'aurai jamais honte ! _

* * *

Quand j'y réfléchis, je me dis que mon histoire a l'air complètement débile si on se contente de la résumer. Regardez un peu :

Chapitre 1 : Zhao regarde Zuko et meurt.

Chapitre 2 : Zuko se lave et tue des vers.

Chapitre 3 : Jeong Jeong tue Zuko.

Méfiez-vous des résumés, les gens. ^_^


End file.
